This invention is related to multi-functional exercise machines wherein a user may exercise different portions of his or her body as a result of taking different positions relative to the machine.
Exercise machines using the resistance afforded by weights on lever arms to require the use of different muscles in lifting exercises are, of course, well known in the art. However, such prior art systems do not generally provide for the subject to exercise many different muscles with a single machine simply by shifting his position relative to a movable operating bar or lever. In prior art systems the movable operating bar or lever can be given different degrees of resistance to movement, but such machines do not provide the capability for varying the resistive forces through a single range of operating bar or lever movement that two different positions for the subject, relative to the bar or lever, permit the machine to be operated in two distinct modes for exercising distinctly different muscles of the subject or user. While the prior art does show means for varying the resistive forces on an operating bar or lever, prior art merely teach the basic concept of providing an actuating bar mechanism rotably mounted in a frame so that a pulley mechanism can be coupled to vertically moveable weight elements in order to provide a resistive force for the bar.
Prior art exercising machines also include pivotally hung weights that are raised from a neutral or hanging position through an arc of about 90.degree. to an elevated position. However, these machines do not provide the degree of flexibility required for "programming" a desired change of resistive force through a range of travel such that the apparatus can be used to exercise both bicep and tricep muscles in a single exercise machine as disclosed herein.